Special Discount
by dizzydota
Summary: AU. In which Roxas decides to get a tattoo and Axel, his tattoo artist, harasses him for his own joy. AKUROKU. Bit of RiSora. Smut!


**Rated: **M for smut. Closet thing to lemon you all will be getting at the moment!

**Title:** Special Discount

**Summary: **It just made sense that Roxas would go for a tattoo after his piercing ages were over with. What didn't make sense though, was why this stupid redhead was playing with him so much. He wasn't about to let him get the best of him though... hopefully.

**Warning: **Smut smut smut. And swearing of course. Also boy x boy relationships. Don't like it, _don't read it._

**A/N: **Behold! My second one-shot. My mom just recently got a new tattoo, and watching it got me inspired to make a tattoo based one-shot of my favorite couple ever. What sucked though, is that this was my first smut scene. So sorry if it completely sucked! I tried my best with it haha. For my own pleasure as well, I decided to throw in a little RiSora as well. Gotta love that pairing!

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts Characters © Square Enix. I do not own them or the game!

* * *

"Are… are you sure you wanna do this Roxas? I mean – it's a tattoo. It'll be on your body forever!"

Blue eyes, a slightly darker shade than his brothers, peered up at the intricate neon letters that were currently flickering above the shabby tattoo parlor, taking in everything once again before he nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm sure Sora."

He knew his brother still wasn't convinced. He didn't blame him though.

It had only been a few months ago that he confronted his twin brother, Sora, about getting a tattoo. The instant he laid it out there he was bombarded with questions and phrases that he had heard over and over again from his friends. Yes, he was very aware that it would be on his body forever. And yes, he would deal with whatever regret – if he had any – later on in the future. He was a big boy.

What had caused this choice to appear though?

Internet. Pictures on said internet. All the amazingly detailed tattoos had caught his eyes, and the more he searched on them the more he became interested. There were so many possibilities. It was just something he hadn't ever thought about. This was odd, since he was more of the rebel when it came to Sora and him. Sora liked to be the good child.

That didn't mean he was a bad kid, but he had definitely been the one to give himself piercings when his parents wouldn't allow it. Well aware of the risk of infections. Did he care? Of course not, he wanted that eyebrow piercing.

His parents threw one hell of a fit too when he walked in with a shiny little bar peeking out from behind the fine hairs of his right eyebrow.

After making it through three weeks of being grounded they finally settled down and accepted it.

Until a few weeks later he pierced his belly button.

All together he had about six piercings. Which was plenty enough for him – the only one he hadn't done himself was his tongue piercing. No, he had someone with a little more experience do it… even if they weren't exactly a professional. Hell, it was better than doing that one himself.

It was like an addiction though. He really couldn't help it.

At some point they just stopped reacting to it. Settling with making sure he cleaned the punctured areas with antibacterial soap so they wouldn't be infected. Now, he may have been stupid enough to pierce them himself, and ignore all the warnings not to do so, but he had made sure he had the right size jewelry every time, and that the items he used to pierce with were always clean. Don't ask how, he just had his ways.

He got good grades. He wasn't stupid.

He cleaned them everyday, made sure not to wear tight clothing if they weren't on his face for the first few months while they healed, and always kept clean. Always.

Not that he wouldn't keep clean either way.

"I'm serious Roxas!"

Hearing Sora's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Flashing his twin an annoyed expression he walked forward and straight into the parlor, hearing the bell ding and stopping to admire the scenery infront of him. It looked so crappy outside – he hadn't expected it to actually look normal on the inside.

Well normal for him.

The walls were black, but covered by glass photo frames showing all the types of tattoos that could be offered. It ranged from simple, small chinese symbols to huge murals that god only knew what they meant. Hearing the bell ding behind him again he knew Sora had followed him in, and he took that moment to walk forward and take in even more. To his left near the front of the building there was a set of spiral stairs that led to the upper level. He definitely couldn't tell what was up there though.

Well… he didn't care that much either.

The floor he currently stood in was bigger than he had imagined. Settled about fifteen feet away from him was a long counter with stainless steel countertops. Behind that was another wall, two openings on each side that led to the back. What was back there he wasn't quite sure either. A long couch was set against the walls to each side of him, surrounded by small recliners and a nice coffee table plopped right in the middle. Magazines scattered across each of them.

"Oh… it's really not that bad once you come inside huh Roxas!" Sora exclaimed out, grinning brightly and moving ahead of him.

"Oh, there are people out here… Damn, Axel was right."

Roxas blinked lightly at the silver-haired man standing behind the counter, crossing his arms and staring at him and Sora curiously. It was quiet for a moment or two before he sighed and pulled up a chair, plopping down in it and leaning onto the counter casually and quirked an eyebrow at them. "Sorry about the wait, what're you two lookin' for?"

"Oh, I'm not looking for anything. Just here with my brother. He's the one who want a tattoo."

The guy blinked lightly at his other half before turning his gaze onto him.

On that silent note he walked forward, handing over the documents with the signature that allowed him to get the tattoo. He wouldn't pay until he found out how big he even wanted the tattoo. Riku grabbed the documents and flipped through them, as if to make sure the signature was real or not. Why would he forge a signature? It had taken a lot of convincing from his dad to sign it, but he finally did once Roxas brought out the point that he could have just went behind his back and found someone unprofessional to give him it.

That usually worked.

His mother wasn't aware of what was going down, but she would know by the end of the day when he walked in with one… if it even showed. Again, he came totally unprepared for this. He was solely depending on the tattoo artist to come up with something he would like. So all he knew was that that person better be good.

"Alright, you look good. So, I'll just have Axel tattoo you then okay? You and your brother can go have a seat over there while I get him." With a small glance over at his twin he turned on his heel and walked back into the backrooms, leaving them with silence.

"Jesus, you'd think they could play some music or something. This place is really eerie since there's no sound."

Rolling his eyes lightly at his brother's statement he walked over and plopped down on one of the couches, reaching forward and grabbing one of the magazines on the table. Sora sat down next to him, leaning in and curiously tilting his head to the side to examine what Roxas was looking at. "Those are some really different looking tattoos…" he commented, pointing to the row of pictures he was currently looking at.

All the magazines seemed to have a relation to tattoos. Which, made sense considering where they were.

"Do you know what you're gonna get Rox?"

A soft sigh escaped his lips at that statement, to which he shook his head lightly at. He had absolutely no idea. Piercing were different, because all you had to do was choose a size and color and everything else was done for you. You could also tell fairly well how they would look on you. A tattoo was something completely different. You had to think of something you wanted… have it planned out in your mind and be able to see it portrayed on your body.

He wanted something meaningful too. What that was though he wasn't sure yet.

"I have no idea Sora… what do you think would fit me?"

Sora pursed his lips together lightly, eyes glancing to the side as he obviously attempted to think of something. "Well, you have the whole rebel look going on with the piercings… but I don't think skulls and flames would go well with you…" Roxas snorted softly at what he had said, shaking his head.

"Nothing's more meaningful than a huge skull on your arm."

Sora grinned at him, shrugging his shoulders, "Exactly… I think you should get something that means a lot to you. I'm not sure what though, I'm not you."

Roxas pressed his lips together lightly, closing the magazine and setting it back on the magazine table. He had no clue what he was going to do. He didn't have much time to think about it either because a few moments later a tall redhead casually strolled out from the back and hopped over the counter, blinking lightly at them both before a grin spread across his face. "Alright then, which one of you is here for the tattoo?" he asked, eyes drifting to each of them. Roxas had a feeling he knew it was him anyway.

"I am…" he mumbled out, sitting forward a little bit. "You're Axel I'm guessing?" he asked, remembering the name that the man before had mentioned.

"Yeah. Got it memorized?"

At the last remark Roxas gave the redhead a dull, unamused look. This guy was already bugging him. "Yeah, okay whatever." He mumbled out, shaking his head before standing up once the other motioned him over.

"Alright then! What exactly are you looking to get ah… er…"

Oh yeah, this guy didn't know his name.

"Roxas. My name's Roxas."

Axel nodded lightly, waving a hand to let him continue on.

"And… I'm not exactly sure what I want actually. I was kind of hoping you would help me out with all of that."

A blank look was sent his way, and he did his best not to fidget under it. He knew it was probably a pain in the ass to come in and ask for a tattoo, but not even know what you wanted. Then again, tattoo artists were supposed to be creative and imaginative weren't they? Axel seemed to be the definition of both of those words. So it wasn't like it was that big of a deal actually. Settling into that mind set happily he crossed his arms lightly, shooting an annoyed glance at the other.

"Stop staring at me like that." He snapped out at the redhead, glad to see the other finally blink and smirk at him.

"Are you saying you'll allow me complete control over what you want inked onto your body forever Roxie?"

Ugh… hell no was he using that nickname. He had heard that one more than enough!

"Don't fucking call me that… and yeah, that's what I'm saying."

A cheshire grin seemed to spread across the tattoo artist's face as he nodded and started towards the back, hopping over the counter again and turning to wave him over. Roxas obediently followed, stopping infront of the counter and glancing around to see if there was maybe an opening to go through but seeing nothing he slid over the counter himself, continuing to follow the other until he was plopped down on a long table covered in a leathery cushion and watching the redhead curiously.

"What do you have in mind?"

Axel blinked and peered over at him, that already familiar smirk on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure about the entire thing, but I'm positive you're going to get a half-sleeve tattoo. A nice mural plastered on your forearm. Seems it would fit you rather well."

Nodding lightly he didn't bother saying anything once Axel whipped out a piece of paper and sat down in the chair next to the table he currently sat on, dragging a small table towards him and instantly sketching down small images. Roxas leaned forward a little bit, letting his curiously take control for awhile. He was taking a chance, letting this complete stranger control what went on his body. And even if Axel did seem like a total jerk he seemed like he was very skilled in the making of tattoo art. Especially with the upside-down tear drop under each of his eyes. They were precise on his face, and went well with it as well.

Everything about Axel seemed different though. Wild red hair that seemed impossible to tame. A lean but fair-skinned body… as well as emerald green eyes. Was that eyeliner around them? He almost didn't know what to make of him. Axel was… attractive in an odd way. Not that he'd ever let the other know that.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Axel would take that above and beyond.

* * *

Sora sighed softly, leaning back into the couch with a pout as he watched Roxas walk away. It seemed his brother didn't want him to go back there. He was probably going to start crying once that needle started pricking into his skin. Didn't want his brother to see those tears!

… Yeah right. Sora was more than aware that Roxas had the biggest tolerance for pain.

He had once broken his arm by falling off the monkey bars. He sat up, cradled his arm to his chest and walked off to the nurses office without anyone's help. Didn't even cry! From what he knew of that is. No wonder he could have dealt with piercing himself so much. Roxas was just… different. Especially when people compared them to eachother.

Sora wasn't afraid to admit that he was definitely more of the bubbly one, and definitely didn't like pain.

It was never hard to tell them apart, even if they were twins. Their faces were the same, but they made sure, completely unconsciously, that no one would ever get them mixed up.

"So you're not getting a tattoo huh?"

He blinked, wondering who had just spoken before turning his gaze over towards the counter and taking notice in the silver-haired guy from before. "Aha… no. I don't do well with needles… or the thought of something on my body forever. Not really my thing."

The other nodded his head lightly, casually moving over the counter and towards him, plopping down in the recliner across from him. Sora didn't bother questioning it. The guy must've been bored right? It would definitely pass the time.

"Understandable. You're okay with your brother getting one?"

"Well yeah, Roxas can do whatever he wants. It's not like anything could stop him. You know all those piercings he has? Well, the ones you could see. He did all those by himself when our parents said no the first couple times. It doesn't surprise me that he would go to the next extreme and dye his body."

The guy smirked and chuckled softly, shaking his head. "He seems like quite the risk taker."

"Yeah, he never did like the word 'no'. It always seemed to make him want to do it more."

"Not like you though, right? I can tell you're much different from him."

Sora blinked lightly before nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders, "Well yeah… I've never really had an issue with someone telling me no. No means no in my world. Not that I ever asked for something that would need a no as an answer. I'm a pretty good person you know? I try my best with everything and do whatever I can to stay out of trouble… though sometimes it just seems to follow me wherever I go! Like this one time I- … I… I'm rambling, aren't I?" he asked, flushing slightly once he had caught himself.

Another chuckle escaped the guys lips as he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I mind it…" he claimed, smirking at him again once he noticed the flush deepen on the other's face. "I'm Riku by the way."

"Nice to meet you… I'm Sora."

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

Roxas did his best to hold down a smirk of his own at the annoyed expression Axel gave to him, obviously telling him to shut up. Yeah, he was finding some joy in annoying the redhead. It gave him something to do, and Axel seemed to like annoying him as well. It seemed every time he asked if the other was done he just slowed down even more. Which, really wasn't worth it.

Because it would just take ten times longer for him to finish.

"Roxie, shut up or you're getting a little heart that says 'I love mom' across it."

Pressing his lips together Roxas turned his head away with a sigh. Fun time was over now. No way in hell was he going to let the other give him one of those cliché tattoos.

"Alright, now I'm done!"

Turning his head back towards Axel he sat up a little bit, leaning forward to look at the paper before blinking once his eyes were covered. "What… the hell are you doing?"

"Blindfolding you."

"… Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see it."

"Couldn't you have just asked me to close my eyes then?"

"Of course not! You would have peeked."

Roxas didn't try to hide the frustrated groan that escaped his lips. So he had to be blindfolded while he got his tattoo done? Really? That was so stupid.

The sad thing was Axel was right, he would have peeked anyway.

"Don't worry Roxie. You'll love it once I'm done. Now take off your shirt, sit back and relax."

Axel had walked away. Well, he guessed he had since he heard the sound of footsteps retreating from the room he was seated in. Sighing softly he grabbed the back of his t-shirt and swiftly yanked it off, dropping it down in his lap and carefully laying back on the table, ignoring the cold leather that met with his back. He was so tempted to rip off the blindfold… but he was sure Axel would just tie it back on.

"Alrighty then, we'll begin in a few minutes! … Nice belly ring."

Roxas scowled lightly and crossed his arms over his stomach, not quite sure where to look at so he settled forward looking straight up. "Shut up."

Axel chuckled softly and plopped back down in the chair next to him. He knew this because he had heard the chair scrape against the tile for a second once he scooted forward.

He hated not being able to know what was going on.

Something cold touched his arm, causing him to twitch a little bit. Suddenly a rather unfamiliar scraping feeling went down his arm, making him quirk an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Shaving your arm."

He let out a scoff and shook his head, trying his best not to move in order to avoid being cut by the razor. That was really the last thing he needed to be worried about though, since a needle was about to pierce through his skin and inject permanent ink. Oh well… it would be worth it in the end. Especially if Axel did something he would like. Would it have meaning behind it? He had no clue. The other hadn't given him that much time to see what he was drawing.

When the razor pulled away he felt a paper-like material press against his entire arm. "What's that?"

"The stencil; can't just draw from memory blondie."

Nodding he licked his bottom lip lightly, closing his eyes even though he couldn't see anything anyway. He did have quite the tolerance for pain, but that didn't mean he never felt it. When he was little he had broken his arm by trying to swing to the next monkey bar. He had failed miserably and toppled to the ground, landing directly on his left arm. The pain had been unbearable, and he had felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't cry out in public though, and had quickly hurried to the nurse's office before completely bawling his eyes out as she wrapped it up and called 911.

He would never admit that to anyone though.

His belly piercing hadn't been all that painful really. The one that had really killed was his eyebrow piercing. It was a lot more skin to pierce through, and a few tears had successfully ran down his cheeks before it was over. His cartilage had stung a little. And his tongue… well that would hurt with anyone really. It had been so swollen the next day that he could only eat liquids.

"You ready Roxie?"

Opening his eyes again he tilted his head in Axel's direction before nodding his head lightly. "This better not be a waste of money."

"Your words are just so sweet Roxie. Really they are." Came a teasing comment, causing him to shake his head and sigh.

After that, all he heard was the buzz of the tattoo gun and then the sharp pain that shot up his arm the instant Axel started to outline the stencil.

* * *

Sora wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there talking with Riku.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if Roxas had started getting his tattoo yet. He was just so focused on continuing the conversation he was having. Riku was so different… not just because he worked at a tattoo parlor either.

He seemed truly interested in everything he had to say, and didn't seem to look down on him like an idiot. Some people tended to do that with him, though he never let it get to him that much. It was just refreshing to meet someone who was really trying to get to know him. In which he returned as well.

"How old are you?"

Sora blinked at the question before deciding that it really wasn't all that odd to ask. "Me and my brother Roxas are both seventeen. What about you?"

"I'm twenty-one. Axel's twenty."

Nodding his head lightly he noted the ages to memory, gaze dropping back onto Riku's arms as something caught his attention.

"And what is this little half-looking star tattoo?"

Sometime during their conversations Riku had moved over to sit by him, and a little later he had started questioning the motives behind each of the tattoos the other had. The one he was currently asking about was on his wrist. It wasn't big at all compared to some of the others. "That… that's a paopu fruit."

Sora gave him a confused glance, but knew what he was talking about. "Why do you have half of a paopu fruit tattooed onto your wrist?"

"Don't you know the legend behind them?"

Legend? There was a legend behind those fruits? Shaking his head he gave the other a look that clearly asked him to explain.

Smiling lightly Riku brought the tattoo to eye level, leaning back a little bit against the arm of the couch. "Legend says that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. So… I gave myself half of a paopu fruit. Once I find that person I want to spend the rest of my life with, they can get the other half of the tattoo on their own wrist."

"So… it'll be like you shared the paopu fruit?"

"Exactly."

Sora stared at the other for a minute before letting his gaze fall back onto the fruit, seeing the tattoo in a much more meaningful manner. He hadn't even known that a fruit could have that much of a symbolic meaning behind it. "What if… that person doesn't want a tattoo like that though?" he asked, turning his gaze back onto Riku.

"I'm not sure… it's all up to them."

"Well that's stupid! That tattoo has such an amazing meaning behind it, it should be completed!"

Riku chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders, "It all depends on the person Sora."

Pouting softly the brunette crossed his arms and sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be severely disappointed if that person doesn't get the other half of the paopu fruit tattooed onto them. They should too since it would mean a lot to you."

"It's not all that important…"

"Bullshit. If it wasn't important than you wouldn't have ever gotten it! Tell you what, if no one ever comes around and gets the other half of your paopu fruit hit me up and I'll do it for you! So that way it will be complete no matter what."

Riku blinked at him, a surprised expression on his face before he smiled lightly and nodded his head. "Alright then, you got yourself a deal."

* * *

It hurt like a bitch. But Axel's taunting had made him hold back any tears that were attempting to slip out. He found that sticking with bitchy comebacks kept the redhead amused and occupied.

"How much longer do you have."

They had to of been here for well over two hours! He again, shouldn't have been surprised though. Axel was doing whatever he wanted, and it seemed like he had a lot of time on his hands judging by the fact that there hadn't been anyone else but him, Sora, and that other guy here. If there were any other people they were hidden from his eyes.

"Not that much longer. I'm just giving you a black and white. Putting detail into it though."

Nodding lightly Roxas slowly started to count up just how much this would cost him. He had money saved up he could freely spend, and it was a little over $500. How much do half-sleeves usually cost? He had no idea. He probably should have mentioned a price range but it wasn't like he screamed filthy rich. Yeah, mother and father were pretty wealthy but he never flaunted it.

"Axel… how much is this going to cost?"

He was met with that familiar sound of buzzing again, and dealt with it until Axel finally pulled away for a moment to change a different shade. "Originally I would charge quite a lot for this… but if you do me a special little favor I'm sure I can find it in my heart to lower the price quite considerably."

Something in the tone of voice he used caught Roxas off guard. It also stirred something in him that he had been attempting to hold down the instant he took note in how attractive Axel really was. "And just what would that be?" he asked calmly, even though he was practically sweating bullets on the inside. Damnit, that tone had just made something erupt in him. He didn't know how but he had to practically hold himself down in order not to fidget. It was a warm, but very pleasing feeling that he hadn't felt in awhile.

"Oh… nothing too big…"

He was beating around the bush, Roxas could tell. "Say it Axel."

"I'm not sure yet what I exactly want. How about we wait until I'm done? I'll see how you react to it before I decide on it."

Frowning he turned his head the other way and sighed, deciding not to comment back on it and silently wait for the tattoo to be finished.

Time passed by very slowly. Forty-five minutes later he heard the buzzing sound click off for good, and then a chair scoot back. "You done?"

"Yeah, just gotta clean it off and then you can take a quick look at it."

Feeling a cool rag run down his forearm he had been so focused on that that he hadn't felt the blindfold covering his vision being undone by the redhead's other hand. His eyes instantly clenched shut when they met with bright lights, temporarily blinding him as he let out a little groan. Damnit, he could have had a little warning. With his left hand he lightly rubbed his eyes and blinked them open, seeing spots for a moment before they finally adjusted to the room.

"Alright then, the mirrors right next to you… check it out while I go get some bandages."

Roxas watched him leave before hastily sitting up and looking down at his arm. What did he need a mirror for?

He used it anyway.

It was all black and white. Ranging in many shades of gray that still made it stand out just like a colorful tattoo would have. The design on it though… that's what really caught his attention. Some odd smoky mist surrounded his entire forearm, and a faded glow of a heart-shaped moon could be seen from behind the mist. Cloaked figures seemed to be hiding in the shadows, but he couldn't see any of their faces. How many were there? They completely surrounded his arm. His gaze fell onto a roman numeral of the number thirteen. Were there thirteen of them then? His gaze didn't stay on them for long, before he stared more into the background, making out odd-shaped creatures with big bright eyes, they seemed to be creeping up towards the cloaked figures. There was so much more to the tattoo that he had yet to catch, and he knew he would probably be noticing things as the week went on. Was that a key in the background?

"Do you like it?"

He lifted his head to look up at Axel, not answering for a moment before smiling lightly and nodding his head. "Yeah… I like it a lot. I have to admit I didn't have much faith in you but I'm really, really impressed."

Axel grinned, obviously pleased with the reply. He walked forward and plopped back down in his seat, grabbing onto his hand and strategically placing some cotton clothes onto the fresh ink before carefully starting to wrap up the tattoo with the bandages. "Okay, you're gonna want to keep this on for well over four hours. Once you take it off, wash it thoroughly with antibacterial soap. I can give you some of that if you need it. Don't wrap it up again, since the skin will need to breath. Keep it moisturized."

Roxas nodded his head, silently noting everything Axel was saying but keeping his gaze on the slowly disappearing ink.

"What does it mean?"

Axel paused and looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure myself, but it was a vision I had had for awhile... your arm was just too perfect to pass up. Gave me the chance to work it out. Feel free to incorporate your own message into it."

Roxas blinked and let his gaze fall back onto his bandaged arm before he finally popped out that question again.

"So… how much am I going to have to pay you?"

A smirk broke across the redhead's face once he finished, sitting back in his seat casually and staring at him with a glint in his eyes. "Judging by how much you like it, you'll be willing to just about anything for a rather generous discount wouldn't you? It would make it just ten times better to know that you got a high-class tattoo for a pretty cheap price."

Roxas blinked, eyes narrowing lightly at the other as he shifted and let his legs hang off the side of the table. "What… do you want Axel." he asked, wanting the other to just spit it out.

"I want a hot, steamy make-out session."

Roxas blinked. And then blinked again before shooting him an annoyed glance and shook his head. "No fucking way, I'd rather pay the full amount."

"Alright then, that'd be around $900."

Roxas mouth parted in surprise at the price range, an owlish expression crossing his face before he shook his head. That was… a lot of money. Even if he had a little over $500.

Oh lord… he couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"And how much would you be willing to reduce if I did make out with you?"

Axel grinned again, crossing his arms over his chest comfortably and shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I mean if you're a good kisser I'd be glad to knock off maybe a hundred."

Roxas pressed his lips together. That was still a lot of money. "What could I do to make you lower it a bit… more?"

Since when did he become so willing to do what Axel wanted? Oh yeah, since he found out that the tattoo would cost him 900 fucking dollars if he didn't. It wasn't like Axel wasn't attractive either, or that he wasn't attracted to him in any way. In all honesty Axel's whole rebel look was actually quite the turn on. So if he did end up making out with him it wouldn't be a completely dreadful experience… right?

"I'm not sure Roxie… completely depends on how far you plan on letting me go."

Roxas peered off to the side, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he silently thought over it. What could he do to make Axel lower the price a lot, but still stay in his comfort zone? Hell, he was a virgin. And wasn't about to lose it to someone he barely knew in the back of a tattoo parlor. It seemed he'd have to wing it and see how far he was willing to go.

He turned his gaze back onto Axel, freezing when he noticed the other was already leaning in rather close. He could just… lean forward a tad bit and their lips would connect.

"So, have you made your decision yet Roxie?"

He locked gazes with him, searching his eyes for some kind of sarcasm but found absolutely nothing. Just that odd desire that he was starting to feel as well. If he didn't want to kiss Axel… he wouldn't have found a way around it to make it so he had to kiss the other.

Without answering back verbally he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, not too hard – but firm enough to get a good feel of how it could be. Axel responded instantly to the kiss, leaning forward and pressing both hands on the table he sat on, successfully trapping him in. Well, technically he could move back and slide off the other way but he was thinking that way at the moment. Axel's lips were… well addicting. He liked them.

Maybe a little too much?

Leaning forward he deepened the kiss while wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck, fingers threading through those wild locks. Surprisingly they were soft and not even tangled. You'd think so, with how crazy it was. He gripped at the hair lightly when Axel's tongue ran over his bottom lip, silently asking for permission to push the kiss even further.

Did he want to…?

Yeah, he totally did.

Parting his mouth a few seconds later he bit back a moan at the feel of Axels tongue running against his own, the feeling itself causing an intense shudder to run through him. The kissing only became more and more intense with every minute that came by. The last thing Roxas wanted was to pull away, but the need to breathe was starting to get to him.

Pulling away with a soft gasp he panted softly, not having time to react before Axel's lips were trailing down his neck, lightly nipping at his skin and more than likely creating some issues that would need to be explained to his brother later on. Oh god… Sora. He had forgotten about his brother. Lord only knew how bored he was out there! Shifting a bit he opened his mouth to say something, but a soft suck to his adam's apple had whatever phrase he had been attempting to say die completely. His fingers sifted through the fine red locks, instinctively pressing Axel closer to him. It all felt too good, and this wasn't even all that much.

Okay, so making out and necking was a little more extreme than simple kissing. Who cared?

He certainly didn't.

Axel's hands were at his thighs in two seconds, pulling them apart and sliding in between them before gripping onto his hips and pulling them even closer together. A soft groan slipped past Roxas' lips at the sudden close proximity, not sure how else to take it. He definitely didn't mind it. But how much farther was he willing to go before reached his limit? "Wow Roxie… never knew you would let yourself go like this." Axel mumbled out, pressing their lips back together before he could get the chance to reply back.

Roxas let out a low grumble, sliding his hands out of the redhead's hair and pressing them against his chest, successfully pushing him away a little bit and glaring at him lightly. "You're pushing your luck." He warned, trying his best to seem more in control than he was.

Because to be honest he definitely had no control.

Axel leaned back and smirked, a devious look crossing his face as he leaned back in, eyes dropping a bit too low to Roxas's liking.

"So, you're saying that if I happened to push my luck a little further… you wouldn't enjoy it?

Roxas narrowed his eyes again, but the mistake he had really made was not replying back to the other in time. It seemed that since he hadn't answered back instantly, Axel saw that as an okay to continue on with whatever he had been planning. And he did just that.

He could stop his back from arching at the sudden intense pressure that enveloped his… personal spot. His gaze snapped down immediately, taking note in Axel's hand that was currently cupping his crotch through his jeans.

"Remove your hand… right now."

"But Roxie! That reaction was just perfect! I'm curious to see how else you'll react to these types of things…"

"Axel! I'm fucking serious here. If you don't remove your hand yo-…ou…" his words died in his throat when said hand slowly started to tighten around him, causing his breath to hitch and a hand to instantly grasp onto the one currently holding him hostage. "No!" he hissed out, glaring up at the other while holding down a flush. Screw Axel being attractive.

"Actually, I think you meant to say 'yes'."

Before Roxas had time to even think of a reply to that he was shoved back onto the leather cushions beneath him, a slight strangled sound escaping his mouth when his hips were pulled over to hang over the edge of the table, and his pants and boxers were thoroughly yanked down from his hips.

"A-Axel! Fuckin' stop!"

The redhead was done with hearing those words though. Leaning forward he grasped onto the blondes erection, giving it a pump and smirking at the soft hitch he got in return. "You act like you don't want it, but your body tells me otherwise." He stated out casually before continuing his steady rhythm.

His eyes were focused solely on the blonde in front of him, practically basking in the flushed expression he was trying to hide.

"Damnit…" Roxas mumbled out, shuddering slightly at the small jolts of pleasure that were currently coursing through his body. He did not come here for this.

It… it didn't matter how good it felt! This wasn't right at all… _Holy fuck_.

Axel ran his tongue against the head of his erection, holding back a smirk at the groan that he got in return. It only egged him on, and in one swift moment he gripped onto the blonde's hips again and held them down as he engulfed more of him, sucking softly while running his tongue teasingly over the sensitive skin. Roxas let out a soft groan, and a moment after Axel was moving back again. Bringing a hand away from the blonde's hips he gripped onto the base of his erection and pumped it while he continued to tease the head with his tongue.

"A-Axel… fuck…"

The redhead hummed in return, increasing his speed and basking in the sounds that were currently coming from Roxas' throat.

It wasn't like Roxas was allowed them! The intensity of heat below him though practically threw him into a frenzy. He could barely think straight.

Shifting forward a little bit Axel removed his hand to pin those slender hips back against the table, not allowing them any freedom to move around. The last thing he needed was to choke. With one last glance at the blonde infront of him he deep throated the leaking organ, picking up speed and sucking rather harshly to bring the other to completion.

Roxas clenched his eyes shut and parted his mouth in a silent moan at the intense heat that was growing in his abdomen, the feeling almost becoming too much until it finally just snapped.

He saw white, and could barely recall Axel swallowing and then pulling back, pleased expression on his face while he licked his lips and moved away. "Not bad…"

It took a moment or two for Roxas to finally recollect his thoughts. Hearing the redheads voice snapped him out of his euphoria instantly though. A hardened expression crossed his face and he hastily pulled up his boxers and pants, flashing the redhead a death glare before storming out of the room without a second thought. "I better get a damn good discount!" was what he called out once he slid over the counter, red in the face and trying his best to seem completely normal.

This was hard – because he was beyond pissed and still suffering through half of his orgasm.

"Roxas… are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sora blinked, glancing over at Riku who honestly didn't seem surprised. "But… your pants are undone…"

Roxas froze for a minute before glancing down. Sure enough, his pants were undone. Cursing softly to himself he quickly zipped and buttoned up, turning on his heel back to the cash register to wait for the spawn of satan to return.

Sora stared at his brothers back for a moment before turning back to Riku questioningly, "What do you think happened?"

Riku smirked and shrugged his shoulders, leaning back into the couch comfortably. "No clue. Axel probably had something to do with it though."

After a few minutes Axel strolled back out to the counter, pressing a few buttons on the register before looking up at Roxas with a grin. "All together, that'll cost you $300."

Roxas paused, almost surprised that the other had actually stuck to the deal. Well… he knew he wasn't even going to come back to this place ever again.

Even if the tattoo was beyond real.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his wallet, pulling out the needed money and handing it over while Axel cashed it in. "There we go! Pleasure doin' business with you Roxie." He claimed with a cheshire grin.

Roxas scoffed softly at him, flipping him the bird before turning on his heel to head for the door. "May we never meet again."

Sora hopped up from the couch, stretching slightly before walking over to him and peering at his arm curiously. "So is your entire arm tattooed or just one spot?"

"My entire forearm… it looks pretty cool."

"All thanks to me!"

"Seriously Axel, shut up."

Sora and Riku exchanged an amused expression before Sora hopped back up for his brother's attention. "Guess what Roxas!"

Roxas quirked an eyebrow questioningly, not bothering to guess because he knew Sora would tell him either way.

"This entire experience has made me want to get a tattoo too! It doesn't seem so bad anymore. And I want you to come with me when the appointment is set up!"

Roxas froze, lips pressing together lightly at that. Go with Sora… back here?

What sucked was he always had issues with saying no to his brother. God damnit.

Turning his head he glanced behind him, knowing very well that Axel had heard. He was met with a smirk and that familiar glint in those emerald eyes. "Oh Roxie, it seems like we'll be seeing more of eachother after all! Never know, I'd always be up for hooking you up with another tattoo."

"I don't want another one of your tattoos."

And with that he grabbed Sora's hand and left the tattoo parlor, taking his last bit of patience and self-control and holding it dear to him as he heard the redhead shout from behind him.

"I'd also be glad to hook you up with some more special discounts!"

* * *

**I'm surprised I didn't use any Star Wars quotes. I have a tendency to throw those in every once in awhile!**

Sometimes without even realizing it.

Hopefully there weren't any spelling or grammar errors! I went through and tried to catch them all.

_R&R_! Critics welcomed too. Always open to constructive criticism. Flamers aren't welcomed though.


End file.
